


Quicksilver Promises

by lothkitten



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Angst, M/M, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothkitten/pseuds/lothkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jae Shin kisses Yong Ha in the moonlight, it's the picture perfect moment he expects... until it's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver Promises

Rain poured around them, falling like quicksilver through the moonlit tree branches above. Yong Ha didn't know why it didn't sizzle and steam when it hit them, drop by drop - it should have. He felt the heat so high inside him that the damp soldering of their lips ought to have burned in reality the way it felt in his heart. Every moment was slow, agonizing, and perfect. Each touch was worth a day, and each groan from Jae Shin was worth a year of the decade they'd taken to get to this point. He had wanted these plush lips, lips like the softest silken undergarment Cho Sun ever owned, with a strength behind them that spoke of muscle and dominance... and tasted faintly of iron. Yong Ha's heart contracted, he didn't have time to seek the wound, he hadn't known, he hadn't had time to know. All he had time for was to whimper as Jae Shin pushed him back against the tree, claiming his mouth with a slowness that contradicted the shouts and hurried stamping of the guards.

"It will be all right." Jae Shin's voice was rough, his eyes dark with an emotion Yong Ha couldn't name, and he shook his head, he knew it couldn't be fine, but Jae Shin was kissing him again, fingers twisted in the embroidered edge of the silks he wore. His kiss was a promise as he deepened it, tasting, sliding, marking with his teeth against Yong Ha's lips. And then he was gone, the noise of the guards too close, too near, shattering the otherness that had filled the world just seconds before. Yong Ha looked down at where his own hands still reached up for purchase in Jae Shin's hair. His robes were fingerprinted rust-red.


End file.
